


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°30 : De l'importance de la confiance

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Drabble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Natasha pensait pourtant avoir acquis la confiance absolue de Nick Fury...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : « Left Hand Free » de Alt-J (a.k.a la musique du dernier générique de fin de Civil War)
> 
> Remarque : On se remet dans le contexte de « Winter Soldier ». Steve et Natasha se sont échappés grâce à Maria Hill, et ils viennent de découvrir que Nick est toujours vivant, contrairement à ce qu'il a fait croire à tout le monde.

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus que vous étiez vivant ? questionna Steve d'un ton sec.

\- Je ne savais pas à qui faire confiance, avoua Nick en retenant une grimace de douleur alors qu'il se redressait.

Natasha, toujours aux mains du médecin, baissa la tête, presque misérablement. Après toutes ses années de service pour le S.H.I.E.L.D., elle pensait pourtant avoir acquis la confiance de Fury. Elle l'avait remercié de la confiance qu'il avait placée en elle, le jour où il l'avait engagée dans l'organisation secrète, en travaillant pour réparer ses erreurs.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 91.
> 
> Petite note de l'auteure : C'est pas cool ça, Nick x(  
> Je n'ai pas repris exactement les dialogues français du film parce que je ne m'en souviens pas (même pas du sous-titrage exact o.o'), mais ça reste dans la même idée ^-^'


End file.
